


Previously not known as M. Stilinski

by mee4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Names, Podfic, Podfic Available, Slice of Life, Stiles changes his name, and THEN tells his dad, bonding moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles changes his name. And THEN tells his dad. </p><p>Or the one where "Stiles" is so much more than just his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Previously not known as M. Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Previously not known as M. Stilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077826) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> Short and sweet, love the meat. I have no idea. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Podfic can be found in the end notes. 
> 
> Tell me every spelling and grammatical errors. please and thank you.

“Okay, so dad,” Stiles says in a formal voice. There is nothing formal with their setting though, it's a normal Sunday morning. There's coffee and sandwiches and his dad is reading the paper. He stops for a second, when Stiles pauses, to cock an eyebrow at his son over the paper’s edge and then looks back down without saying a word.  
  
“I kind of changed my name.” The words makes the sheriff slowly put down his paper and ask, his voice tight and forced calm:  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well, you know, Stiles is just more _my name_ than my _real name_ has ever been so I changed it. And it's not like anyone calls me anything else than Stiles, anyway.” His dad sighs, fingers pinching over the bridge of his nose. Stiles wonders, for about the five hundredth time, if his dad is going to be mad. It was Stiles’s mother who gave him that name in the beginning after all. They never really talk about her so he doesn't even know if there are things about his name that are… important.  
  
“That is because you only introduce yourself as _Stiles_ , Stiles.” His dad looks tired. But nowhere near angry. He quickly adds, just to be sure, that he made his birth name his middle name instead, that it isn't gone, just kind of moved. Stiles feels that it's important for his dad to understand that it's still there, that he hasn’t forgot it or demolished it. It just wasn't the right thing for him.  
  
“It sounds like an insult, you can't just go around telling people you're called… _that_ , when I don't even want them to call me by that name. Dad, not even you call med that. Not even when you're angry and Scott says that parents always use their child's full name when they're angry. You just say: _Stiles_.” He manages his best “dad”-impression and feels pleased with himself when his the corners of his dad's mouth twitches a little.  
  
“So you changed your name because I don't call you by your given name when I'm upset with you?” Stiles whines and shakes his head. He wants to tell his dad that there are so much things in his life that is bull crap and he just wanted _something_ in it to be _normal_ for once. Stiles might not be the most normal name in the book either but at least it feels like his name and it feels like lacrosse and homework instead of his dead mom and unspoken things. It feels like warmth when Scott says it, heat when Derek says it, love when his dad says it, fun and games when others says it. “Stiles” is him. It somehow is more than just his name.  
  
“Well,” his father eventually says, after downing all his coffee in one go, and picks up his paper again.  
  
“You're eighteen now and you can change your name however you like according to Californian laws. It's not like I can do anything about it and it's not like you went out and got a tattoo or The Bite.” Stiles stomach drops a little. He looks around the room, everywhere but at his dad until he has to say it.  
  
“Uhm, so dad…” And the sheriff just puts his head in his hand and sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic can be found [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/previously-not-known-as-m-stilinski).
> 
> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
